The Will of the Heart
by London Ark
Summary: With the loss in death comes a gain of the heart. The strength of Booth's will is compromised by the death of someone in his family, with the task left for him, it is Bones who helps give him that strength and will back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Will of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **With the loss in death comes a gain of the heart. The strength of Booth's will is compromised by the death of someone in his family, with the task left for him, it is Bones who helps give him that strength and will back.

**Rating:** Strong T for language and suggestive dialogue; Maybe M later on.

**Author Note:** This is a bit of a take on an X-Files Fic I read nearly 10 years ago. And now I feel old. Lol Enjoy guys.

It was seemingly a dark day in DC, the news had called for a few clouds, but we got rain, lots of it, dark threatening clouds, the ever present lightning followed with a crack or boom of thunder that raddled you to the core. Funny how the weather adds to ones current mood, unfortunately for me, my mood was pretty deep in the shitter. It had been one of the hardest weeks for me. Jared and his wife Padme, had been traveling in the East and had been killed on a puddle jumper between one of their stops in helping less fortunate children get an education. As much as Jared had been a fuck up in his life, he had married Padme and turned his whole life around for the better. I couldn't help but thank Padme for that. She really had been a great match for my brother. They had married, had a little baby boy and even adopted a very young little girl. I couldn't have been more proud of him. But today we buried my brother and his wife. I had sat there in the rain at their funeral pops to my left and my partner and best friend who had been there all week as my strength sitting to the right of me. Brennan's hand never leaving mine, doing her best in her own way to comfort me in this time of need. Her beautiful blue orbs filled with tears. The Squints had all showed up to show their support as did many FBI agents and Military buddies of Jared's. Because of his military work and the extra work of Caroline, my brother was given a 21 gun salute and honorable military burial along with his wife. Padme had no family left or were estranged from her for many years. Pops, Parker and I were all the family they really had, other than the children and the Squint Squad.

It had been a very nice service for them. Cam and Hodgins along with Ange who carried their almost two year old daughter had helped with Pops and taking him back to their home. I had kissed my teary-eyed son who had attended with Rebecca and promised I would see him soon and thanking Rebecca for bringing him. Everyone had all left, leaving me there for a few more moments alone with my brother and his wife. Saying several more prayers for them, I felt the feeling of being alone go away. She didn't have to say a word, but I knew she was there. No one in the world had ever put that feeling into the air or my heart when near, even when I couldn't see her. I had extended my hand back for her to take it and she did. "Thank you for being here Bones." I had said quietly trying my best to hold more tears back. She had said nothing, just squeezed my hand, rubbing her thumb over my hand, letting me know she was there for me and I couldn't be happy to have her there with me.

Now I had been sitting in the lawyer's office waiting for the reading of the Will, I had been sitting there for several minutes that had felt like hours alone waiting for the lawyer to return with Jared and Padme's file. Brennan had come along for support, but was asked to sit in the little waiting area just outside the office doors. I desperately wanted her to be there. I needed my best friend with me, and as strange as it was, and I know she would tell me it was impossible, I felt her needing and wanting to be in here with me. We had grown close again after my break up with Hannah over a year and a half ago. We had been stronger as partners and as friends. We still danced around the feelings we had for one another, but I had no intention of pushing her. She knew where I stood and I knew where she stood on the situation. If this was to work between us, I would let her make that move first. I didn't want to scare her like I had before.

The lawyer had returned and gone over the contents of the Will. Leaving a few things to Pop's, but in Pop's current state, would get his things from Jared in a few days. Parker was left several sentimental items that Jared had known Parker loved. And then it came to me, I was left Jared's bike that he had loved so much and several other items he had kept that I had remembered from growing up together, and then the remaining item and its details were put on hold so that my own lawyer could do final signing if needed. Caroline wasn't more than a few minutes away, having stopped at the legal offices for other cases she had been assigned to. I had been left in rater total shock with the remaining detail of Jared's Will and had agreed to take on the situation. Now I was glad that Brennan had insisted on coming. Besides myself and the lawyer's signatures, I needed a witness to sign. I swallowed hard and stood walking out the door to find my best friend. As soon as Brennan saw me she stood. "Booth is everything alright?" She had asked stepping to me, our hands reaching for one another instantly. "Yea, I do need to ask of you to do something." I had started, but before I could explain what it was she without hesitation replied "Anything Booth. Whatever you need, I'll do." I squeezed her hands and sat her down in the very uncomfortable seats. She had a slight look of concern but never left me. "Bones, my brother and Padme… They left me the children." I couldn't bring myself to tell her higher than a whisper as the thoughts of my brother's death crept up again. She must have seen the tears well up in my eyes, because she leaned into me wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug. We hugged for a few moments until my tears subsided for the time being. "I need a witness to sign the papers in agreement of the Will, and I'd like for you to be there as the witness." I had told her. She had met the children several times and seemed to enjoy playing with them when she saw them. "Of course I would be honored to do that for you. Are you alright with the decision left for you?" She had asked. "I think so. I mean I am a father, but I have never had Parker for more than a month straight. I know I can handle this, but it's going to be hard for me." I had honestly told her. "You will be great Booth. I am very sure of that. The way you are with Parker and the way you were when Jared and Padme would visit with the children." She was so confident in me; it was a full circle for us. Normally I was the one instilling confidence in her and my heart rang blessings to her for doing this. "Thank you Bones." I told her before opening the door to the office so she could sign the papers with me.

I sat there as Caroline and Jared's lawyer went over everything I would be taking on and not once did Brennan's hand leave mine as she too followed along taking in everything I was taking on. "Booth, because you are a single parent without complete foster care eligibility, the state will be making it rather hard on you, especially because of your job. As long as I have known you, I know that you will do perfectly fine, but it is still a state requirement that you lessen your workload…or not be single." Caroline said looking at me then to Brennan and then back at me. "I am required to have a social worker come by your place to check in on you and the kids, but they might take in the fact that you do go away on a case from time to time as a fault in your abilities to be a parent. " Caroline added not wanting to give me a sense of lacking in my abilities to care for children. "He won't be alone. He'll have plenty of help. Angela and Hodgins have a child and I'm sure would be very happy to watch the children when Booth is on a case and we are all willing to help." Brennan started while looking at me. "Though I am not a parent myself, I am registered as a foster parent and can help Booth when needed. I have no problem doing that. It is what friends are for." She said finishing and I swear while Brennan and I were connecting on a totally different plane I could see out of the corner of my eye, Caroline grinning quite wide. "That might help. But it is still the single parent, job, and income that will be looked at as a whole. But then again you have me as your lawyer to do my damndest to back you up and help you along Booth." Caroline assured me. "Thanks Caroline." I had always been very thankful for that woman. With all that she had done for me, Brennan and the whole Squint family we had. "The children can be brought to your apartment this evening after they eat dinner. I will call when we are on our way." Jared's lawyer informed me and I thanked them both for helping out.

Brennan and I stood and left, she drove me back to my apartment and stayed with me for a while, making some tea to warm the both of us on this dark cold and rainy day. She had slept on the couch for a few nights keeping me company while I grieved, often forcing me to sleep, even if it meant wrapped up in her arms on the couch. She was there. She was being my constant, my rock through this whole thing and I couldn't thank her enough. I had never seen her this comforting to anyone but she had grown in the years we had known one another and she was growing as an individual brighter than I had ever expected and welcomed her company in this time. I had been looking down at the ground for a few moments when she sat down and looped her arm with mine and taking my hand into her own, lacing our fingers together as a sign of comfort. "Booth." She started. "Would you oppose me to staying with you when the children arrive and help you?" She asked softly. "No of course, I want you to stay as long as you feel you want to. It would make me happy if you helped me. Thank you." A glimpse of a smile crossed my face knowing she would be here to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Will of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **With the loss in death comes a gain of the heart. The strength of Booth's will is compromised by the death of someone in his family, with the task left for him, it is Bones who helps give him that strength and will back.

**Rating:** Strong T for language and suggestive dialogue; Maybe M later on.

**Author Note: **I am very thankful for all the responses that I got for the first chapter of this story. I do hope you all continue to enjoy this fluffy family fic.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

The TV was set on low, Brennan had put the current Flyers game on for me, but I wasn't too interested in the game tonight. I had to force the lump in my throat to go away so I wouldn't cry again. Not in front of her. Other than getting lost in my thoughts of my brother, I watched her move around in my kitchen. She knew where everything was. I would think that would have been a little weird if it had been anyone else, but I liked that she knew where pretty much everything was in my apartment. She had said she would make some of her famous Mac n Cheese to get me to eat something. I heard myself in her when she told me she was going to make me eat, because I had not done more than pick at plates of food or snacks put in front of me by others. I would try to eat for her. I was gracious for her need to take care of me, and even more so when she wanted to be here to help me with the kids and getting them settled in. Just thinking about that in addition to my current emotional state, my eyes filled up again. She was the best thing in my life other than my son.

While the food was cooking she seemed to effortlessly move around my place, picking up things here and there, putting on a load of laundry, she had been looking around working things around in that beautiful head of hers. Like she was taking measurements or well I don't know what she was doing. She finally stopped and came to sit next to me, leaning into my side. "Booth, with two children, you might not have much room for them here especially when it's your weekend with Parker." Brennan said and then almost looking like she was trying to rethink the way the words came out. "I know, I was thinking that, but I don't have enough income to get a larger place, even with the little Jared had saved up. " I sighed and looked at my best friend. I was already afraid that I was going to lose these kids before I even got them. "Then stay with me." She started, her voice so quiet that I wasn't sure she really said that. "I've got three bedrooms, the kids could have a room together and you could take the other room and that room is just as large as mine, you could have that one Booth and when it's your weekend, you could share it with Parker. At least until you've got enough money to get a bigger place, plus I'll be there to help you out with the kids." Her hands clasped mine as she told me her ideas of what would help out the situation. She had done so much for me already, but I just wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Thank you, Bones. That sounds like a good idea, but only if you really want to do that for us." I finally said when I had been able to speak without sputtering my words. "Booth, I want to help you. You are my best friend, and I want to be there to help you out. I know you could do it on your own, but I want to be there for you and help give these kids the best chance they can get. You are an incredible father to Parker and I have no doubt in my mind that you won't do anything but your damndest to give your brothers kids the best possible life." Her eyes were so sincere as she spoke, it was no wonder that I fell in love with this woman years ago.

"We'll wait for the children to arrive so you have time to pack some things now. I've got food at my place for tomorrow, but we will have to go shopping for baby supplies and maybe some toys." She said with that charming and very beautiful smile that I looked forward to each and every day. "I like that idea. Thank you again Bones. You don't know just how much this means to me." I told her, leaning in and kissing her hair. "I assume you will be driving out to West Virginia to pick up the children's belongings and the rest of Jared and Padme's things to put in storage soon." She had asked me. "Yea, Hodgins, Sweets, and Wendell are going to go up there with me, if you don't mind watching the kids." I told her and asked, hoping I wasn't stepping out of line too soon into this. "No, that will be perfectly fine, I'll get the children settled in my place, and maybe have Ange come over with her daughter. She can help me if I need it. It's been a while since we cared for Andy, so I believe I am a little rusted." She seemed very happy to have this time with the kids, but I couldn't help but grin at the last of her comment. "Rusty Bones, a little rusty." I did my little correction, teasing her as I usually did, giving her a slight smile. She laughed lightly and nudged me in the arm knowing I was only teasing. "It's good to see you smile again Booth. I missed seeing it this week. I find that my days are generally better when you have a smile on your face or when you seem to be happier" She said shyly. "I should thank you for giving me a reason to smile again." My arm rested over her shoulders as I spoke giving us a chance to lean into each other's side. It was nice to be with her like this. I had missed it and was glad to have that "Us" feeling back. But now, this task of raising my brothers children would be, I assume emotionally hard, but with her to help, I would be alright. I would get through this hardship and raise these children as best I could provide in my brothers honor.

Brennan patted my knee gently, giving it a soft squeeze as she moved to get up and go tend to the dinner she was making. I continued to sit and wait, trying very hard to not let my mind get trapped by thoughts of my brother's death. She was only in the kitchen for a little while longer before she came back out with two bowls and bottles of water in her hands handing me one of each. I really looked forward to her cooking. Something that everyone was surprised about Brennan was that she was in fact a really great cook. And yes she even made meals with meat for me. I set my water on the table and took a spoonful of the meal and ate it letting it warm me up. Dinner was finished mostly in silence with the occasional "Thank you and Your welcome" between us for her making dinner. She gathered my bowl and kissed my head and went to clean up before the children came. "I'm going to go pack some clothes and stuff to bring to your place." I told her standing and looking over at her in the kitchen. "Alright Booth, I'll call for you when they get here if you don't hear the door." She said then turned on the kitchen sink.

I honestly felt that this situation with Brennan and I taking care of the children would be good for us. Seeing her with baby Andy those years ago, she grew and became less awkward around children and young babies. And with Angela and Hodgins baby girl, she was a natural, or as close as she could be without having her own. I walked down the hall of my apartment to the front door it was really not that great of a place for two small children and myself along with Parker every other weekend. It wasn't big enough and small child friendly. Though Brennan's home was quite a bit larger, I'm sure she would surely have to remove certain native items and 1,000 year old weapons from some island I couldn't pronounce, but the way she wanted to help me out said that she had no problem with making her home, a child friendly home. That warmed my heart. I pulled out my military duffle and a couple pieces of luggage from my closet and started filling them up with whatever I would need or use every day, the necessities. I grabbed the prized belt buckle which she said was "Boothy" and several ties for work in which I knew she favored and yes those very colorful striped socks which finished off any FBI issued suit, well at least my version of FBI issued. Packing them into my bags and then grabbing a couple suits for whenever I went back to work or if I needed them for some legal meetings for the kids.

I had brought my bags out to the living room and went back for the final bag when Brennan came into my room. "Hey, Booth, the kids are here." She said putting her hand on my shoulder and taking the final bag so that I could answer the door. "Thanks Bones." I was almost tempted to give her a kiss on the cheek as if it were a natural part of my life. But instead I jumped out of my thoughts and went to the door opening it up to my brothers lawyer with my very sleepy niece Olivia walking along with him and Caroline with my nephew Henry passed out in her arms. "Now Caroline, don't you look …" I started my usual smart ass remark, but she shot me that look she was so talented at getting people to shut their faces with. Olivia, though very tired, saw me and let go of the lawyer's hand running the short distance to me. "Uncle Silly." Her little voice echoed in my heart. If it wasn't for Brennan's hand on my shoulder I would have been on my knees with that little girl in my arms and eyes filled with tears. "I'll go and get the rest of their belongings." The lawyer said after he set the children's belongings that he had with him. Brennan stepped up to Caroline taking Henry and my heart melted. Caroline looked at Brennan with a bright smile then looked at me with that same smile and a raised eyebrow. Caroline walked in with the car seat that she had in her hand and the files that I would have to be signing as well as Brennan I'm sure. Brennan and I walked over to the couch with the kids in our arms and sat on either side of Caroline as she got the papers ready and waited for Jared's lawyer to return. "Caroline, Brennen brought it up to my attention that it might be easier to stay at her place with the kids and the weekends that Parker visits because it's a bit larger and so she can help me until I find a larger place." I don't know if I heard myself right but my voice sounded quite shaky. Even Brennan looked at with a raised eyebrow. "She did. Did she?" Caroline's response was, well very Caroline but with a smile as she looked at Brennan. "I thought it would only be logical for the benefit of the kids and Booth." Brennan told Caroline as she leaned back into the couch with Henry still asleep against her chest. She was stroking the baby's hair softly looking at him with such care. I swear I would have loved to take a photo of what my eyes had witnessed. But for my own well being, I would keep it as a mental note.

Olivia had finally fallen asleep in my arms when the Lawyer returned with little backpacks and another car seat and sat down. Caroline went over the details. We had discussed the situation about moving the kids to Brennan's apartment for the children's benefit. The lawyer and Caroline both agreed and said that for legal purposes someone from child services would come by her place to check in on the children from time to time, one being in the next day or so letting us get settled. I knew Caroline had every bit of trust in Brennan and I with these kids, so I know she made this as smooth as it could possibly go. We signed more papers and the lawyer left and not long after followed Caroline, but not before she wished us luck. Then we were left alone with the kids in silence. "Are you sure about this Bones?" Softly asking her once more. She nodded and smiled. "I am completely certain about this Booth."

Brennan was fantastic. "I think we should get these kids home and into bed." I told her softly kissing my niece's head. She agreed silently caressing Henry's back. "Why don't you get them all set up in their car seats and I'll bring the bags downstairs and pull the truck around." I said laying Olivia on the couch. Brennan had already grabbed Henry's car seat just as I said it, looks like we were on the same page. I grabbed all the bags and headed out the door. It was nearing the end of January, and the weather was still letting us know just how cold it was. I blasted the heat until I was parked in front of the building so it would be somewhat warm for them by the time I got back. I turned off the SUV and ran back up to my apartment to help her carry the kids down.

We made it down to the SUV both tired ourselves, putting the car seats in and hoping in before we caught a chill. I was glad that Brennan had a door man who helped us up with the bags and kids to her apartment. I had been to her place more times than I could remember, even slept on her couch from time to time, but this was going to be home for a while. It smelled lovely like her and I loved how every time I left after visiting her at home my clothes would smell like her. My bags made it to the room Brennan said I could use and we brought the children to the room she said they could stay in. On the drive over she said that she could put the big bed she had in the children's room in storage so that they could have their beds and furniture and toys so it would feel like home for them. I laid Olivia on the bed and checked making sure she wasn't wet before I pulled the covers over her. Brennan grabbed the pillows and surrounded them around Olivia just in case she rolled a bit. "Henry can sleep in my room until we get the crib for him." She said softly. "You don't have to. I don't mind." I told her, the two of us standing close, our shoulders touching. "I want you to get some sleep Booth. I know you haven't since… and you really need your sleep, especially now with the children here. I can get up with Henry and feed him or change him if he needs it. It's not a problem." Her voice was soft and soothing so she would not wake the kids. Brennan was more words than what I could fathom or express at how much she meant to me. I leaned down and kissed the sleeping girls forehead and turned to walk out of the room. I thought Brennan had followed right after me, but I had turned and felt my heart skip a couple beats. Brennan had leaned down after me and kissed Olivia's head just as I had, and then brushed a few strands of hair from Olivia's tiny face. With how open and caring she was with baby Andy, she had never been that mothering to him in the way she had just been with Olivia as she carefully carried Henry in her arms.

Brennan turned to follow and met my eyes flashing me a warm smile. "You are some kind of wonderful you know." I told her as we walked down her hall towards her room. "I don't know what that means." She said, but I knew deep down she really did. It was pushing 2am by this time and I knew we were both tired and in need of some sleep. We walked to her room, I had stopped just past the door frame not wanting to over step my boundaries. I had only been in her room a couple of times, and one of those times was work related. She walked over to her bed and set Henry down. "You can come in you know. You live here now Booth. If I didn't want you in here I would have set that line. You may not be sleeping in here, but you are welcome to come in if I am here to talk or matters with the little ones." My eyebrows were higher than normal as she spoke. I hesitated for a moment and then put one foot in front of the other and walked to the foot of the bed. Her hand was gently placed on Henry's belly rubbing gently. Being around children more in the last several years had really melted her heart, whether she liked it or not. Together we worked as a team in silence changing his diaper and putting him back in his footie pajamas. "The linens on the bed are fresh, I changed them last week after my father stayed for a couple days. Help yourself to anything you need here Booth, you know where everything is I'm certain." She turned around and grabbed the pillows she had placed in her chair that sat in the corner near the window and placed them on the bed. I grabbed a couple and placed them on the right side of the bed in the same fashion that she had for Olivia, knowing that was the side she didn't sleep on. She placed one of his baby blankets over the pillows and then placed Henry there. He moved his little feet and settled just as fast before she placed her blanket over him keeping him warm. "I'm going to try and get some sleep…" I started half turning to start out the door. "Call me if you need anything." I said softly though I knew she would be just fine. Brennan turned to say something, but stopped and just walked to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight heartfelt hug. Her head resting on my shoulder when my arms went around her reciprocating the hug. The hug meant more to me than just being a hug. She was doing more for me than anyone had ever done. I thanked her an infinite amount of times in my mind and I loved her more for doing this. "G'Night Bones. Sweet dreams." I told her still in the embrace, but tilting my head down and kissing her head. Her arms squeezed a little tighter around me when I kissed her head and then she released her grip around me looking up at me with those ocean blue eyes. "Good night Booth." She said her hands falling the length down my arms to my hands and squeezing gently there for just a moment, but an important moment between us. I turned and walked back down the hallway checking on Olivia once more and then going to my room leaving the door slightly open so I could listen out for Olivia if she was to wake.

I quickly changed into sweatpants and slid under the covers. I couldn't say how long I lay there, but eventually peace came and allowed me to sleep. Thankful for all that Brennan had done for me.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

**Chapter Ending note:** I hope everyone had a pleasant holiday season and hope you all have a wonderful New Year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much more to come. Love you all for your interest in the story. Take care and be safe on your travels for the holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Will of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **With the loss in death comes a gain of the heart. The strength of Booth's will is compromised by the death of someone in his family, with the task left for him, it is Bones who helps give him that strength and will back.

**Rating:** Strong T for language and suggestive dialogue; Maybe M later on.

**Author Note: **Thank the Cocky belt buckle that the dang hiatus is OVER! Some goodies coming up. Don't give up my friends. I can feel some good/positive stuff coming soon.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

Sleep had not been as relaxing as I hoped it would have been. I woke up looking at the clock on the nightstand next to me. I had only gotten about two hours of sleep. There was a creek from down the hallway. Carefully I got up feeling my tired body ache from the lack of sleep in the last several days. Walking down the hall without making a sound, checking in the room where Olivia was sleeping. She was still sound asleep like we left her. I continued to walk and looked in Brennan's room. The bedside lamp dimly lit the bedroom but no Brennan and little Henry in site. Henry must have woken up and needed a change or bottle. Walking to the end of the hall but not entering the living room I saw her with the baby sitting on the couch. Brennan had Henry against her shoulder rocking him gently while she patted his back while she hummed some song softly. There was a bottle on the table so she must have just fed him. She really had come quite a long way from where she was when I first met her. She hadn't said anything more about wanting children after my brain tumor, but I knew she still thought about it. She still wanted children. I still wanted her to use my "stuff" so she could really have her baby. But I wasn't going to push it on her. If she ever brought up the idea I would tell her that the option was still open. I think I must have stayed there a while watching her mothering instincts flow from her with ease until Henry went back to sleep, feeling my own sleeps pull on me telling me I needed to go back to bed. I would have to get up in a few hours to meet the guys so we could go to my brother's home. Walking back down the hall, peeking once more at Olivia then back in my room climbing back in my own bed.

I don't remember if my head hit the pillow before I fell asleep, because the next thing I remembered was my phone going off. I could hardly open my eyes when I reached for the phone buzzing on the table. Hodgins name reading on the screen. "Yea?" My voice cracked not being fully awake. "Hey man, Ange and I are at the front door." He said. I sat up realizing what time it was. "I thought we were going to meet at the diner in an hour. We're not at the apartment. We brought the kids to Bones' place." I said getting out of bed and finding a pair of jeans in one of my bags. "Yea I know. Dr. B. called Ange last night and told us. We're at her front door. Come let us in." Hodgins said. "Yea be right there." I told him grabbing a shirt and hanging up the phone. I carefully walked down the hall again so I wouldn't wake Olivia or Brennan and baby Henry. She had left a little light on in the kitchen for herself when she got up early. The sun was just barely making its way into the morning. By the time I opened the door I was pulling my shirt over my head. "Bout time Studly." Ange said with a grin and their sleeping daughter in her arms. I opened the door letting them in. Hodgins held up a tray of 4 coffees, just what I needed. "That is exactly what I need right now. Thanks guys" Taking one of the coffees and inhaling the eye opening caffeine intoxicating aroma. "Where's Bren?" Ange asked. "She's still sleeping in her room with Henry. He had her up at least once in the last few hours. You can put Brenna in with Oliva in the room next to Bones' let her sleep." I told Ange before taking another sip of the liquid energy. "Thanks Booth. I'll check on Brennan and Henry on my way back." She informed me. I really was glad that they were here. Jack and Ange were our family and closest friends. Hodgins was a good guy, no matter how much of a hard time I gave him and he really was great for Ange.

Hodgins and I had been talking for a little while when Ange came back with a big smile on her face. "Booth you should see this. It is possibly the sweetest thing I have ever seen Bren do." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow but do as Ange asked. Getting up slowly, walking over to peek into her room. Ange was right though. When peeking in, I saw Brennan with Henry lying against her chest both sleeping. A little blanket on him and her hands holding him carefully, while I stood there, Henry wiggled and almost started to fuss but gave no more than a little gurgle causing Brennan to rub his back gently all while she still slept. I was watching her for a while when Hodgins tugged on my shirt whispering his words. "We better get going Booth. Gotta get Sweets and Wendell and get on the road…" He told me and I turned away from the door with a nod. "… I'd bundle up too. Its brutal out there man. No snow fall today but it's pretty windy out." Hodgins continued. Finding the jacket I put over the couch last night before we put the kids to bed. "I'm going to go let her know that we're leaving now and that Ange is here."

Slipping on my thick jacket and boots then quietly walking into Brennan's room, over to her side of the bed kneeling down. My hand brushing the side of her face caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "Bones." My words came out softly trying not to disturb Henry. "Hey Bones." I said a little louder letting my hand caress down her check and to the side of her neck waking her. Her eyes still that beautiful blue in the dark room as they flickered open. "Hey Booth." She said very sleepily. "I'm leaving with the guys now. Ange is here when you get up." I told her with a warm smile on my face from complete awe at how beautiful she was and how much she affected me in her willingness to help me with the kids. "This is a good look for you, you know." I told her looking down at Henry rubbing his little arm. "Thank you Booth. I am enjoying being cuddled by this little one… Booth, if you feel the need while you are at your brothers you can give me a call. I know it won't be easy being there, but I am here for you." Brennan told me placing her hand on mine. "I know you are and I thank you every waking moment for all that you have been doing for me and these kids." I was about to stand to leave when she held my hand keeping my there a little longer. "I'd do anything for you." She said softly looking deep into my eyes. I was so touched by her sincerity behind her words and all that she was doing. "I know." I said leaning in hugging her. "That's one of the reasons why you mean so much to me Bones." Pulling back just enough to see her smile then kissed her gently on the lips. I don't know why I kissed her on the lips, I could have kissed her on the cheek or the forehead like I had been, but I seemed so drawn to her at the moment that I just did it. But though slight, I felt her kiss me back. The kiss didn't last more than a moment but it still meant so much that we wouldn't bring up right now. "I'll be home no later than dinner time. I'll check in every so often." I moved over and kissed Henry on the head then stood and left the room looking back once to look at my best friend whom I was still and would always be head over heels for.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

A few words of goodbye's from Ange and then the door closing behind them. "Ange!" I called out looking down at the small bundle in my arms. Henry had a pretty hard night only going to sleep an hour and a half ago. Sure I was scared, irrational of me to think that, but this was a part of Booth's family, and even more so now that he had to care for them now. I wanted to do the best I could for them. I wanted to be there and help Booth with these children. Henry was hardly older than 5 months. Andy was older than this when Booth and I cared for him. I had gone to the hospital with Booth when Henry was born and held Henry the day he was born. The feeling of holding a newborn in my arms was wonderful, I wouldn't deny that. I had wanted that feeling years ago and then even more when I got to hold Henry with that newborn smell the need and desire to have a child of my own grew again. And though tragic as the situation was with the loss of Jared and his wife, helping Booth with the children may be my only chance at children. It wasn't permanent, but being Booth's friend, I would always be there to help him when he needed. Olivia was great, I loved getting to seeing her run around with Ange's daughter little Bren, they were both beautiful.

Ange quietly walked in and went to the empty side of the bed and sat down. "Hey sweetie. How ya doing?" Ange asked with that smile on her face that meant she had more to say but was currently holding back. For the moment that is. "I'm doing well. Tired but I would expect that with taking care of a baby." I told my best friend. I was trying to find the right words in my head but was failing miserably. "Sweetie just say it. What's on your mind?" I guess she could tell I was fighting with myself again. "Booth kissed me." I told her and she had that stupid grin on her face again. "And what's the problem?" She finally questioned. "I kissed him back. It was nothing but innocent but well you know." I again failed myself at finding the right thing to say. "I still see nothing wrong with you two kissing, but I am guessing that you think it was just a reaction to him being highly emotion because of the loss of his brother and taking on the children and so on. Right?" She asked and I just nodded.

"You know how he feels about you, he wouldn't have agreed to this if it was anyone but you, sure he is highly emotional but I think that it was of thanks for all that you are doing for him. But I also think that it was because he loves you." Ange tried her best to explain it to me. "Oh." I said softly, blushing a bit. "That's all I get. 'Oh.' No long explanation about how that is far from anything rational and just a mistake!" Ange's face was in wonderment in how I didn't pick a fight with her in the explanation of what happened. "No, not at all. I know how he feels about me, well how he felt before our seven month sabbatical, but not after Hannah left. We didn't really discuss that much. And he knows how I feel about him. He knows that I regretted my decision about things…" I tried to explain to her but got cut off. "You told him!" She sputtered doing her best not to raise her voice higher than a whisper so not to wake Henry. "Yea I did. But that's something to talk about another time. Ange I had those metaphorical butterflies in my abdomen that you tell me about. What do I do about the kiss? Do I give it meaning or do I just leave it alone and let it be?" I was so confused. Angela just looked at me and laid down on the bed next to me letting out a sigh. "Bren I'd like to say just jump his bones, but I know you would never do anything like that. Booth is going through a hard time with the loss of his brother and Padme and you being here for him, helping him raise these children is so important to him and your friendship and whatever unspoken connection and or affection you share. Give it a little more time. I think it will all pan out to what it is meant to be. If you feel you need to ask him about what the kiss meant to him and tell him how it made you feel then do it. Just don't argue about it. Let things happen. I promise everything will be alright this time." Angela told me turning to her side looking at Henry.

"I'm proud of you. For taking this on, inviting Booth to bring the kids into your home so you could help him." Her words stuck with me. "It does feel nice doing this for him. But I feel that it's what I'm supposed to do. I don't want him to lose these kids. I don't want us to lose these kids… Is that wrong of me? To feel this close to these children? I'm not even the one that is adopting them. I'm just helping Booth for the time being. And I know it's not like I won't see them often when Booth finds a larger place to live." I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes. I had already grown so attached to them. It is a natural byproduct of care giving. I had felt the same way for Andy when we gave him to his adoptive parents. But because I knew Olivia and Henry's parents, they were my friends and related to Booth, well Booth is the best friend I had ever had. They almost felt like they were my own blood family. "Sweetie, that is called being maternal. There is nothing wrong with that feeling. You love the kids, because you are connected to them through Booth and Booth is like family to you, ergo the children are like your family. That is another thing you could eventually talk to Booth about." Ange was brilliant with these talks. "I should talk to him about my feelings about losing the children?" I started to ask. "Yes Brennan. Do you love Olivia and Henry?" She asked simply. "Yes of course." I tried to get where she was going but failed at the moment. "Would you do anything for them?" She continued. "Yes." My answers short but to the point not needing anything more. "Do you want to help raise them? Longer than just helping Booth till he finds a bigger place to live?" She was good. I couldn't get my answer out, and she kept her stare on me until I answered. "Yes I do." Did I just say that? Yea I did because I could see that same smile on Ange's face. "Bren, you need to tell him that. Talk to him about wanting to be there in these kids lives. I highly doubt that he will turn that down knowing how he feels about you. And maybe that will ease you into talking to him about your feelings about the two of you. Actually I am quite certain that it will go right into that conversation. But like I said, you have to let yourself be open to everything in your conversation with him. Don't think with all that science mumbo jumbo, just let your feelings express what you feel at that moment. I know you can do it." Angela's words were sinking down into my mind. I wanted this, this with Booth, helping him with the kids raising them, being with him.

Looking up at the ceiling replaying all the things my best friend recommended I do were really getting to me. She was correct in all the conclusions she came to, it was just up to myself to say them. Ange wasn't going to push Booth and I anymore, advice was all she could do and all that the rest of our friends could give us. The little being that I held in my arms was so small and deserved so much in life as well as his sister. I didn't want them to grow up without a full family like I had when I was a child. They were so young and couldn't remember too much about who their parents were, but as long as I was in their lives, I would never let them forget their parents.

I didn't remember falling asleep and for how long but both Ange and I were woken up but two little girls crawling over the top of our legs. Peeking with one eye and smiling at the silly little girls. Little Brenna was poking Ange gently on the cheek calling 'Momma.' softly causing Ange to giggle. Olivia was heading my way and I welcomed her gladly. Olivia came and snuggled into my side, resting her little head on my shoulder. "Hi." Olivia said with her little voice looking up at me. I laid there running my fingers through her soft little locks of hair and leaned down kissing her on the top of the head. "Hi peanut." I greeted her in the new day. Ange was occupied with her daughter who was the spitting image of her mother but with various bits of Hodgins. Smiling at Ange seeing how happy she was being a mother and feeling my own emotions for the children as a mother would. Or what I had envisioned a mother would feel. Henry started waking up with the noises from the girls.

"Who's hungry?" I asked and both the little girls and even Ange popped up. "I am!" The little girls said in unison. "I could eat." Ange said after the girls. "Okay, come on I think we should have pancakes for breakfast." I told them, knowing very well that I had plenty of boxes of the mix and syrup in my pantry because of the frequent breakfast visits by Booth and Parker. The two girls were up and off the bed in what seemed like one swift motion, both Ange and I taking a little longer stretching out our limbs and myself carefully picking up Henry who was awake and looking hungry himself and by the smells making their way from his diaper, he was ready for a change. "Ange would you mind starting the pancakes, someone has a stink diaper." I asked keeping my focus on Henry but adding that baby talk like Booth did with Andy and the way he did before with Henry. "Yea sure. I know where things are, at least most, if not I'll search for it." Ange told me on her way out of the room and towards the giggles from the girls in the other room.

It didn't take me too long to get Henry cleaned and changed and into a different outfit. Might as well get him dressed before the girls so they could go to the store later. I had to get more Boothy type food and things for the kids. Thankfully Angela was going with me, she would know what to get the kids, I had to take note of what Ange got so I knew for other trips and change things out for other if the kids didn't like them. Booth would be easy to shop for. I knew what he liked to eat. Maybe I'd be able to throw in more veggies into his meals. I know he didn't have more than a few cans of beans and corn that I think have been there since before we left for those seven months. We were going to have to load up on a lot of diapers, formula and baby food for Henry and little snacks and child friendly food for Olivia and lots of noodles and the secret ingredients to make my famous mac-n-cheese for Booth and when Parker comes for his visits. Finishing up with Henry and making myself a little more presentable to making breakfast Henry in tow finding Ange in the kitchen gathering everything for the pancakes and the girls sitting quietly sitting in front of the TV Booth bought for me, watching some mind stimulating children program with songs that the girls seemed to know. Breakfast was made quickly and we all sat and enjoyed the quick meal, even giving Henry little pieces of my pancakes minus the syrup and let him suck on the semi-sweet breakfast cake, which he rather enjoyed between his own baby food and formula. After Ange and I cleaned up the girls and got them dressed and then myself and made our way with the car seats for Henry and Olivia bringing them down to where Hodgins left his and Ange's van with the other car seat for Brenna. Even with all the morning excitement and plans, my thoughts were with Booth and how I found it fascinating that I missed him so much. And if I could I would stop and call him, just to hear his voice. Was that wrong for me to feel that? But I knew Ange would tell me it wasn't, just like the conversation we had early that morning about me wanting to be there for the kids past the time it took Booth to find a larger home. I couldn't wait to see Booth again, just to be with him.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

End of Chapter Note: ah. FINALLY got this one out. Been one heck of a month(s), now that SDCC tickets have been sold (yay got my tickets) I can't wait for the big Bones gathering. Hope to see some of you there. Thanks for all the views, comments, and adds. Love ya'll so much for that. More to come asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Will of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **With the loss in death comes a gain of the heart. The strength of Booth's will is compromised by the death of someone in his family, with the task left for him, it is Bones who helps give him that strength and will back.

**Rating:** Strong T for language and suggestive dialogue; Maybe M later on.

**Author Note: **Just Yay! Bones makes me so happy.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

It wasn't too crazy of a day, thankfully. Ange explained to me all the things I needed to get and what to expect from the kids. Shopping is most certainly a two person job with two young kids to watch over, at least until myself or Booth were comfortable to go on our own. Booth and I had the occasional phone call throughout the day checking in on the other. He said that the guys being with him while packing his brothers belongings was a lot less painful, but just wanted to come home to her and the kids. In all honesty Brennan looked forward to Booth coming home, she missed him, she found it perplexing that he was only gone for a few hours and she wished that he was there that much. They had been apart from one another on many many, many occasions in their entire partnership and yet she couldn't understand deeply why she was missing him this bad. Hodgins was going to let Booth use the truck until he was done moving and storing Jared's belongings so I dropped Ange and little B off at their home, letting the girls play a little longer together and then I headed back home to start dinner and get the kids ready for the evening. It had been a long day with several firsts for me and the kids without Booth. I had given each of the kids a bath and changed them into their pajamas. I brought the kids back into the living room and let them play while I put on some music and started dinner. Mac and cheese and a salad, though I'm sure I would be the only one eating the salad. But as per request again Booth wanted mac and cheese ensuring me that not only would he enjoy the dinner, but the kids would be thrilled to eat something kid friendly.

The noodles had just started cooking when I went into the living room to interact with the children. Little Henry had been in the early stages of trying to crawl before Jared and Padme passed and it seemed that Henry was going to keep trying, but ending in a less than successful outcome and became fussy. I picked him up just as the song 'Slow Dance' by John Legend came on. I kissed his little head and began to sway to the music with him in my arms to calm him. It was working, He liked the spatial disorientation. His little giggles became my own music and I laughed with him, not noticing Booth come in the apartment and stopping to watch for a little while, taking in everything. I only noticed Booth when he came up behind me and waited for me to swing around to face him in the dance with Henry. That's when Booth caught me and moved in close wrapping an arm around to my shoulder blades and the other under my arm that held Henry resting comfortably on my hip swaying along with us to the music. The smile on his face would be burned into my memory for the remainder of my life. Booth and I had danced before, on a few occasions, but this was different. More sensual as we looked into one another's eyes. Henry had wiggled seeing something more interesting on the floor with his toys, than a slow dance with Booth and I and I put him down. I caressed his and Olivia's little cheeks and let them play for a while when Booths hand was held out to me offering to continue dancing. I graciously took it and stepped into him with less than a breaths distance between us. Our arms wrapped around each other lightly as we swayed together to the music. Our cheeks and temples touching as we rested our heads against each other. This felt incredibly right. That song eventually ended and the next song on my iPod came on fitting perfectly to our dance 'Love me Tender' by non-other than the king of romantic songs, Elvis. But now, Booth pulled me in closer, if that had even been possible and began softly singing along with the song into my hair as we slowly danced to the music.

The song seemed to end too quick but I had to pull away from him, which I did slowly and reluctantly. "The pasta. I need to stir it before it sticks together." I think I stammered half of the words but walked into the kitchen, leaving him with a smile. I was draining the pasta when he joined me in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine for us and a sippie-cup of apple juice for Olivia and a bottle of milk for my first dance partner of the night. "Uh...would you like to…uhm dance a little more after we eat and put the kids to bed?" He stumbled with his words as he asked with his gentle and so very welcoming and soft smile on his face. "I'd really like that." I told him as I mixed the pasta and my special mix of cheese's. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a little hop or skip in Booth's step as he left me in the kitchen.

Dinner went smoothly neither one of us got too messy when feeding the kids. Henry got most of the baby food in his mouth instead of himself and me. The kids were cleaned again and changed and into bed for a story from Booth. Olivia had chosen "Good Night Moon", which it seemed she favored quite a bit. Booth informing me that she asked Jared and Padme to read her before bed, and only that story. I left him to it so I could set up the portable crib Ange and Hodgins brought over for us until we had Hanks crib set up. I returned just as Booth was on the last page and Olivia nodding off on her pillow and Henry passed out next to his sister. I stood in the door watching him finish and close the book. I had walked over to help him tuck Olivia in each of us placing a kiss on her little forehead and Booth picking up Henry taking him into my room with me following shortly behind. They were such sweet kids. I really did love this feeling of caring for children.

We put Henry down and I turned to see a smile on Booths face. Not one of those normal smiles that warmed me, even on the coldest of days, this was one of those rare smiles that I didn't really get the chance to see. I knew it was meant only for me, but with something deeper and unknown to me at the moment. He held his hand out slowly, palm side up and I took it. He still wanted the dance. And so did I. His hand wrapping warmly around my own as he led me to the living room. He let go of my hand for a moment while he went over to my iPod dock again and set the iPod on random. Thankfully I didn't have any of my native and Earthier playlists on there. The music started low but filling the room with warmth as he joined me taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. I couldn't come to any specific words that could comprehend how good it felt being in his arms. The way he held me normally, but this way and how we were dancing was something beyond my scientific explanations. We danced close when the kids were awake, but now that we were alone, it was even closer, if that was possible. He had pulled me into his body, our bodies pressed gently against one another, giving the little space we needed to move with the music. His hands held me firmly, yet gently at my hips, occasionally moving up my sides or back. We were cheek to cheek for the first song and a half when my thoughts got the best of me and I laid my head on his shoulder with my forehead almost pressed into his neck. I knew he felt me thinking because he turned his face just slight and rested his muzzle against my forehead.

"You ok Bones?" his words were soft as he spoke against my forehead. "Yea, just thinking about recent events." I honestly had so much going through my mind, I wasn't sure my mind would know where to start. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in the beautiful brain of yours." He continued, keeping the same volume in his voice. "Booth, as complex as it is, visually, the brain is not that pleasant to look at." Just as I finished speaking he lifted his head off mine and looked down at me, giving me that smile and small laugh as he always did when correcting me. "Oh sorry you didn't mean it that way… I'm thinking about your brother and Padme, the kids and their situation, but mostly you and what you have been left with." I had started as he pulled his face back down to my own as he had it before and we continued to dance. "I have too. I really do thank you for this Bones. All that you've done for me in the last several days, it really means worlds to me." He said as our bodies swayed to the soft song playing in the background. "I wouldn't let it be any other way." And I wouldn't. He had done so much for me during our partnership and friendship. This was a hard time for him and as irrational as it was, when he hurt, I hurt. "I know you wouldn't, Bones." He said with a gentle smile.

After a while of silence and my mind seeming to run endlessly. "I want to do this with you." I blurted out unable to hold back. "Do what Bones?" He looked up at me, stopped in his tracks trying to process what I just said. "Help you with the kids." I told him looking into his eyes. "You are helping with the kids." He said looking a bit confused. "No I want to be here, not just for a little while, or until your adjusted and have a bigger place. I want to...you know be there for the kids like you will be. Being more permanent for the children." I don't know if I was clear. I found it so hard to explain myself when I wasn't even sure of my own feelings. "You want to raise the children together?" He asked in a slight higher pitch. "Yes. I want to help you and be … try to be the other half of something stable for the kids." I said. I think that was a little clearer to him because he got that look, like he was thinking out all possibilities.

It felt like Booth had been staring at me for hours, I didn't know if he wanted this or not, if he wanted to take a step like that with me. I didn't know what it would do for us. How it would change us. After Hannah left, we seemed to get back on the path that we were on before we both went off on our little escapes from the normal life. I had told him how I felt and how I didn't want any more regrets. Once Hannah was gone, we kinda just got back into where we were. But with these kids, I knew that it would be harder for him to care for the kids alone, that they needed a stable life. Parker turned out great, but he had both parents, not in the same home, but still there was a mother figure and father figure for him. I cared deeply for Booth. More than I'm sure I would ever admit to myself right now, and I also loved these kids. I felt the need and the want to do this. And if he agreed to this, I would do my best to let things work out the way they were meant to between Booth and I.

Booth blinked a few times before he actually got the ability to speak. "So let me get this straight…" His gaze never leaving me as he spoke. "…You, Temperence Brennan wants to raise these two children…and raise them with me." I honestly wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "Yes Booth. I want to be there for you and help with these kids." I had told him, watching him for some kind of change in his current expressionless face and then I saw it warm and change into that soft welcoming smile. He was teasing me. "I would honestly really love for that Bones. If this is something that you truly want to do, I would more than love for you to do this with me. I couldn't think of anyone else doing this with me, there isn't anyone else I would want to help me in this. Just you Bones." His words were sinking into me and I felt my own face and emotions give in and smile joyously back at him. Booth stepped forward, placing both his hands on my arms and leaned in kissing my cheek. "Thank you." Came his thanks softly into my ear just as his hands that were strongly, yet gently holding my arms slipped softly around wrapping me in an embracing hug. One that I had only received a good dozen times in our partnership, it was filled with emotion and gratitude that could only be expressed in this manner, that I knew of. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me." His words of thanks came once more and I reached up instantly hugging him back. "You are my best friend Booth. You are the best part of me." I told him with my face half tucked into his neck. "As you are to me." were whispered into my hair when he rested his head against mine.

I think we may have gotten in a good couple minutes holding one another like this before it dawned on him. "Wait Bones, what about…you know…What about us? How will we work that out, I mean do you want that? Or is this just a mutual agreement to care for the kids?" His face was pale when he looked up at me, yet with a shred of hope. "Woah, Booth slow down…" I pulled back just enough to cup his face and get him to focus for a moment. "Booth. Caroline said that it looked better for you and for the children if you were with someone. We've had that talk, and I've come to realize that I am a strong enough that what we felt before hand and I'm quite certain we do now that I am willing to take that leap into trying to be with you. Giving "US" a try." My nerves had built up so high before telling him I wanted to be with him that now that I said this, my heart was finally coming back to a slower pace. "Really, you do?" He asked, quite surprised, but I wasn't sure if he wanted it. "Do you not want to try and make an "us", or are you still not ready?" I asked slightly down and feeling that I made a mistake telling him I wanted to be with him in that way. Booths hands again rested on my arms. "Slow that mind down Bones. I can feel you over thinking. I do want there to be an "US"…and yes I'm ready for that step if you truly are." He said so sweetly. "I am ready. I truly am Booth. I just want to take things slow. As much as I know we are ready and able. I want to wait a little before we make love." As I was finishing he pulled me into a hug and chuckled. "I think we can make that happen. What you want in this is important. I won't rush you into anything. I want to enjoy everything that comes with us in this relationship…" He said pulling me to the couch to sit. "… I've known you for so many years and know about your past, just as you know mine. Neither one of us have had an easy life. However together we have made it bearable with a few bumps in the road. But now it's our time. I can promise you I will care for you and love you like you deserve, and you deserve the world, I will protect you even if you think you don't need it. I can promise we will fight every now and again as we always do, but I promise that we will always work through it and come out stronger. I don't want to scare you now with all these promises and looking too far into the future, but you are the best part of me and knowing that we are taking that next step into our relationship makes me feel like I'm over the moon."

By the time he finally took a breath I could feel the tears escaping my eyes. I felt warm, excited, happy and so many other feelings all at once that I couldn't even process it and I leapt into his arms, wrapping my own tightly around him hugging him and taking my own deep breath of relief and overwhelmed happiness. "That makes me feel better about this. I don't want to be afraid anymore and you telling me that is making my fear go away. I know normally I would have been afraid but you've taught me so much and I know I'm finally ready for this. I want this. Those feelings you always told me that came with a relationship filled with love. I'm ready to learn how that feels." I told him as he held me rubbing his hand up and down my back slowly. "I'm glad that you feel that way. Very glad, more than glad actually." His warm brown eyes were gazing into mine. "I… uh would it be awkward to say that I feel a great need to kiss you right now?" I asked biting my bottom lip. We've kissed on several occasions before. But this would be very different if he wanted to. This would be a first kiss as an "us". "I don't think it would be awkward one bit. I've actually wanted to kiss you from the moment I got home today. But this serves as a very good moment to do so." He chuckled leaning in slightly so that his lips were a breath away from my own. "Is that so?" Whispering and leaning closer to him. "Yes. I believe I've wanted to a lot the last several days." He whispered with a smile and that was it for me. I leaned in the remaining distance between us and felt our lips finally meet in a sweet kiss that quickly seemed to grow heated and eager for each other. This was most certainly a wonderful feeling I would treasure forever. We chatted the rest of the night, getting into our own pajamas and relaxing on the couch cuddling and kissing here and there and enjoying us.

_**-*-B&B-*-**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come. Thanks to all who have read, commented, added, and liked this story. Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated. Take care Bones bunnies.


End file.
